Nozzles for shot-blasting with detergents, that contain abrasive media hitherto had diameters sized a multiple of that of the particles for to avoid clogging.
However, the abrasive effect of this cleaning method depends on the pressure of the cleaning fluid. This to one part depends on the power of the pressure pump, but as well on the compression ratio that results from the ratio between the gauges of inlet and ejecting orifices.
Not only for this reason as fine a nozzle as possible is preferred: A finer pressure jet also results in a more sharply contured cut or erosion, which usually is aimed at.
Contrary to systems, where air or a gas jet presses the abrasive components through a nozzle, as known with sand-blasting or shot-peening, or with the use of compressed gases as carriers for finer abrasive media—e.g. for dental cleaning—(see to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,608,018, 4,540,365, 4,462,803, 4,482,322, 4,595,365, 5,094,615, 5,186,625, 5,558,474, 5,733,174, 5,746,596, 5,857,851, 5,857,900, 5,918,817, 6,485,304, 6,752,685, 6,837,709, 6,935,576 and 6,964,569), as well as on nozzles for blasting a combination of liquid and gas or compressed air, (as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,253,610, 4,776,794, 5,203,698, 5,385,304, 5,551,909, 5,553,784 and 5,595,346) the employment of insoluble particles mixed into liquid media as such is the main cause for blocking and thus the breakdown of such devices.